No querras seguir
by Nisa Pandora
Summary: Saori debe de librar su propia batalla, ni los caballeros podran ayudarla, el enemigo...la soledad.


**Bueno pues al publico lo que pida...me dijeron que le falto un poco mas de dramatismo al asunto y que también tenia muy poco del sufrimiento de Saori...así que aquí esta la nueva edición, mas detallado y con mas drama...**   
**NO QUERRAS SEGUIR...**   
Las guerras ya terminaron y todos se han ido, no queda nadie conmigo, nadie esta aquí, este santuario esta tan lleno y a la vez tan vació, ya no lo soporto mas, debo encontrar a alguien, deben de cambiar...o yo soy la que esta mal?...debo encontrarlo o sino ni Seiya y los dorados podrán esta vez contra este fantasma...es momento de librar mi propia batalla. De ganarla por mi misma, de vencer o morir!   
Hay una niña, sola en su habitación. 

_Jugando con el aire y su imaginación._

_No comparte tesoros, ni tampoco secretos._

_Su universo es grande mas que el mundo entero._

Saori salía del templo de Athena, la pesadez de su cosmos era tan grande que incluso los dioses podrían saber lo que ella sentía pero, sin en cambio, nadie se percataba que ella moría lentamente, no, ahora nadie la atacaba, ni Hades, ni Poseidón, NADIE, solo el recuerdo, el peor enemigo de un alma solitaria...

Las memorias abordan su mente, siempre tuvo lo que quizo, una casa bastante confortable, un abuelo al cual apreciaba demasiado, amigos...en verdad había tenido amigos?...

Seiya –pronuncio la joven diosa al preguntarse por sus amigos- el siempre a estado ahí...me salvo de Ikki, Saga, Abel, Lucifer, Poseidón, Ellis, incluso de Hades, pero...nunca estuvo ahí para mi, para Saori, nunca me pregunto por como estaba mi día sin tener que ser salvada, en verdad el me despreciaba en un principio, después todo cambio el me quería, yo era importante para el...yo...simplemente era su diosa u.u –un suspiro cambio la añoranza por la melancolía- mis devotos caballeros.

_Ella ríe sin saber por que?_

_Ella habla sin saber por que?_

_Ella mira a su alrededor,_

_y no ve mas que dolor._

La diosa continuaba caminando por su templo vació, sus pasos retumbaban por el piso, las sombras del pasado acosaban en cada rincón a su mente inocente, ingenua que solo esperaba cualquier simple detalle para dar ese simple paso que la liberaría o la condenaría a esas cadenas que ataban su alma, su esencia, a Saori.

Shun –una nueva sonrisa broto de su boca- el pequeño Shun, siempre estuvo junto a Seiya y los demas luchando por la salvación del mundo...la salvación del mundo...error otra vez, nunca lucho por mi, ni por su amiga, ni por la mujer, ni por la diosa, lucho por lo que represento, lucho por el mundo al cual debía de cuidar y tantas veces puse en peligro...todo por mi actitud, si me hubiera puesto a lidiar con mis propios problemas el pequeño nunca hubiera sufrido, seria feliz...todo es mi culpa...mis infelices caballeros...

_Niña, que va a ser de ti?_

_Sin sueños que cumplir_

_Con tu vida,_

_no querrás seguir._

Debajo de un cuadro que representaba a Athena entregando Excalibur a Shura encontró un refugio momentáneo, recargando su tristeza en la helada pared sintiendo el frío que recorría su cuerpo, esa temperatura que anuncia la fase final...

Shiryu –una nueva luz de esperanza en su oscuridad- el dragón siempre tan sereno, tan amable, tan culto, tranquilo y casi imparable, él siempre tan educado, tan responsable...de nuevo di en el clavo, responsabilidad, su responsabilidad era protegerme, pero tal vez...nunca su orgullo, o su honor...defendía sus ideales, pero tampoco defendió a la mujer, defendía a Athena pero nunca a Saori...a la chica...a la pobre niña atrapada en un mundo en el que nunca quizo estar, ella quería estar inmersa en su banalidad y su materialismo como tanta gente por la cual lucho...luchar?...nunca lo hice, nunca me preocupe como debía todo lo hicieron ellos...mis responsables caballeros.

_Niña, que va a ser de ti?_

_Sin sueños que cumplir._

_Con tu vida,_

_no querrás seguir._

Se quito del cuadro, miro un poco a su alrededor no había nada que la detuviera ahí, nada que la atara más a este mundo tan falso para ella, por que no irse...por que no abandonar todo...ya no la necesitaban...nadie se ocupaba de ella, necesitaba tener el yugo para ser importante...caminó de nuevo por ahí, saliendo a donde se ubicaba su estatua, el viento del invierno recorrió sus brazos desnudos pero eso no importo pues el abrazo del aire la hizo reflejar una nueva ilusión obsequiada por Aeolos.

Hyoga –la ráfaga de aire que pasaba entre sus tobillos hizo recordar al caballero de los hielos- el tan fuerte, tan libre...lo envidio...tenia metas, tenia objetivos, tenia algo por que luchar...el recuerdo de su madre...de nuevo Saori fuera...la armadura la consiguió por ella, se mantuvo vivo hasta la onceava casa con la ferviente idea del apoyo de su madre, nadie recordaba a la pobre moribunda con una flecha en su corazón que rompía mas su alma que su vida...por que no me dejaron ir, ya estaba allá, podía verme pasar y dejar atrás mi tortura, mis tormentos...mis inquisidores caballeros...

_Cien noches de lagrimas y de fría oscuridad._

_El calor mas cercano era el de la soledad._

_Tiene tanto miedo a que puedan entrar,_

_en su frágil burbuja de irrealidad._

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos verdes, pero no te preocupes cuando mis ojos lloren, aprende a diferenciar cuando mi alma lo haga pues cuando por fin grite esta, se extinguirá...de nuevo regreso al interior del templo, volviéndose a ver sumergida en la oscuridad, esa que ahora le obsequiaba un calor inexplicable, tanto como el que desprende el fuego...

Ikki –su última fantasía- Nada mas que decir de este caballero valiente, fuerte, incluso mas que Seiya, pero de ninguna manera para mi, siempre era Shun, solo por Andrómeda...salvemos a Shun –el reproche se apodero de su voz- salvemos al niño pequeño, que la diosa se pudra, al fin siempre la salvamos a última hora, que sufra un poco, ella puede sola...-por fin las lagrimas la derrumbaron y sus ojos se extendieron por su cara en forma liquida, las lagrimas llegaban a sus labios, opacando el sabor dulzón de su saliva con cucharadas amargas de desilusión, amargura y sal –mis olvidados caballeros

_Ella ríe sin saber por que?_

_Ella habla sin saber por que?_

_Ella mira a su alrededor,_

_y no ve mas que dolor._

Se levantó del suelo, mojado por las desgarradoras muestras de debilidad que nunca debía de tener una diosa, sufrir por la soledad...que tonta había sido, nunca había llorado ante ningún adversario, siempre soporto las batallas con la cara en alto, aunque no la peleara directamente, pero ella protegía a un bien mayor, al cual ella misma puso en peligro...

Encontré la respuesta –por fin veía la luz al final del camino- yo soy el problema, yo estoy mal, y mientras no cambie todo seguirá igual, mi absurda concepción de mi mundo me ha hecho ser dependiente de otros que bien pueden hacerse cargo de ellos mismos...para que estoy aquí si nadie lo sabe?...para que estoy aquí si todo seguirá igual?

_Niña, que va a ser de ti?_

_Sin sueños que cumplir. _

_Con tu vida,_

_no querrás seguir._

Se dirigió a su habitación, tomo una caja que momentos atrás Saga de Géminis le había entregado después de la batalla de Hades, como una muestra a su valor...

Ahora debo tener el mismo valor, nadie me necesita, todo esta en calma, todos los dioses han recibido su lección...dudo que alguien no lo note así que no me preocupo, no estarán solos...alguien vendrá a suplantarme...alguien mejor que yo...que no sea tan simple...tan insignificante...tan Saori –abrió la caja y saco la daga dorada que la había ayudado a alcanzar el arayashiki- es momento de librar mi propia batalla sin caballeros que me ayuden, de mostrar mi valor...o tal vez mi limite...-empuño la daga con su mano derecha y extendió la izquierda palma hacia arriba, el filo del artefacto corto poco a poco su piel, el dolor paralizo sus dedos al igual que detuvo la trayectoria a mitad del corte, el sangrado se hizo cada vez mas abundante, mientras que continuaba con su labor, el vestido blanco se manchaba de malva, las gotas de tan vital liquido dibujaban lagrimas en sus holanes por fin, termino de atravesar su muñeca dibujando un fino trazo sobre sus venas...

_Niña, que va a ser de ti?_

_Sin sueños que cumplir. _

_Con tu vida,_

_no querrás seguir._

Sus lagrimas danzaban alegremente sobre sus párpados, amenazando con alcanzar al tinte carmín esparcido por el suelo- Adiós, mis amados caballeros- Por fin los ojos decidieron sacar el dolor que el alma tan celosamente había esta guardado durante tantos años, la molestia del antebrazo fue desapareciendo con forme el elixir salía a borbotones por la mano, pero la espera era demasiada con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en la mano izquierda tomo la daga y corto diagonalmente su muñeca derecha, el sufrimiento volvía a invadir su cuerpo, el ardor de las muñecas se hizo insoportable, ahora lagrimas amargas corrían por sus mejillas, mezclándose en el suelo con la tristeza y la sangre. Una voz dentro de su cabeza comenzó a hablarle –Saori...tu siempre estas sola...y ahora...con tu soledad, morirás- los recuerdos pasaban fugazmente trabajando su sinapsis al mil por hora.

Las imágenes de la sala vacía se volvieron borrosas, caminando hacia su cuarto con tropezones de por medio, el cuarto giraba descontroladamente, el camino rojo detrás de ella marcaba los pasos de la muerte, no, ahora no alcanzaba un grado superior, ni un último sentido, se iba, sola como siempre, ahora solo le restaba ser libre, y que mejor manera de ser libre que quitándose el yugo que la amarraba a esta vida tan banal, tan arrogante, tan...linda.

_Ella ríe sin saber por que?_

_Ella habla sin saber por que?_

_Ella mira a su alrededor,_

_y no ve mas que dolor._

Alcanzo su cama y se tumbo en ella, la seda de las sabanas demostró que el flujo de la sangre había disminuido considerablemente, pero aun había liquido recorriendo su cuerpo, ya no sintió las piernas, difícilmente podía mover las manos y su mente respondía mas lento, pero el dolor no desaparecía, la desesperación la alcanzo quería volver, quería cerrar sus heridas, ya no quería irse, soportaría su soledad, su destino, su cárcel.

El dolor del alma, al igual que del cuerpo, la atormentaba, no quería marcharse, pero ya no había vuelta de hoja, no había camino hacia atrás –Lastima que ya no lo haya verdad?...regresar a estar sola...se dice que la esperanza es lo último que muere, pero que se hace cuando lo primero que murió fue eso...Seguirla...- y así la muerte de Saori era inminente...

_Niña, que va a ser de ti?_

_Sin sueños que cumplir. _

_Con tu vida,_

_no querrás seguir._

Su cuerpo ya no estaba conectado con su mente, difícilmente le quedaba razón, las lagrimas salían instintivamente, su cuerpo estaba seco, las últimas gotas de vida salían por su mano derecha, los reflejos ya no respondían, la mente se fue poco a poco apagando, trayendo los últimos recuerdos de su infancia, de su abuelo, de los caballeros de bronce, de los de oro y plata, de sus hermanos, de Seiya, creyó ver al pobre pegaso entrar y encontrar su cuerpo inerte...aun hay esperanza?...La hay?...ya no sentía nada, su cuerpo ya no sufría, su mente estaba libre, la soledad ya no rondaba su ser...

_Niña, que va a ser de ti?_

_Sin sueños que cumplir. _

El cosmo de Seiya se extendía por la habitación, él se había dado cuenta, llegaba corriendo y tomaba en brazos a Saori, lloraba amargamente llevando contra su pecho las manos ensangrentadas de la joven diosa, limpiando su cara de los cabellos que le restaban visibilidad de su delicado rostro, su cabeza inerte colgando por entre los brazos del pegaso.

Seiya –pronuncio la joven, mas este sin en cambio no escucho, ella miraba la escena desde afuera –esa...esa soy yo...- el alma de la chica ya estaba fuera del cuerpo, ya no había esperanza, ya no podía regresar, se acerco al joven con ella en brazos poso su mano sobre su hombro y miro su frágil rostro con los cabellos violetas cayendo por los costados detrás de las orejas, se poco justo encima de su propia cabeza y se dio un beso en la frente –yo siempre estuve conmigo- un portal de luz se extendía en la puerta, se dirijo a el sin pensarlo, el dolor había desaparecido, la soledad la ha abandonado y su joven salvador Aioros, la esperaba con una sonrisa disimulada...Ella extendió su mano hacia la de él, las cicatrices de los cortes ya no estaban, su vestido de nuevo era blanco, miro por última vez su cuerpo inerte regalándose una sonrisa llena de melancolía y junto al sagitario entro por la luz, llenando su corazón de alegría y resignación.

_Con tu vida,_

_no querrás seguir._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nota: Seee! Le cambien el final (cuando se entierra la daga en el estomago) por uno mas "sangriento" (nah ni tanto) para darle un poco mas de agonía a su muerte...y pues espero que haya quedado mejor.

Aaah y a las personas que me preguntaron por que la había matado pues...por que leí un fic sobre ella y Saga y tenia que calmar mi sed de venganza y sangre...wuajaja (risa malévola)

Auf Wiedersehen!

Little Pandora


End file.
